The red Waaagh!
by OrcMaster
Summary: Story looks on as a goblin with mysterious powers takes over a imense Waaagh! leading them into the Chaos wastelands
1. Chapter 1

Scridge'Watt looks up at the darkening sky through the crack of the cowl and watches as black roiling clouds begin to role by sweep each other into themselves. Becoming a mighty storm. Thunder begins to wrack the sky with the sounds of the gods. But not a drop of rain falls the lighting begins to crack and lightens the skies for seconds. Which illuminates the large Orc camp below him. Scridge then begins his long trek downwards the slop overlooking the camp. A hatred in his eyes even the demons fear.

Digfart looks around holden is pointy stik up so that he can cut his nosey hairs when he sees a little figure walking his way. "Oy you dere !!'" Digfart shouts at the figure who shows no sign of recognition to the orcs call. "OY YOU DEFFT OR SUMTI….. ACK!" Digfart tries to breath but his throat is clamped shut as if the boss himself was grabbing it and squeezing.

Scridge walks by the sentry orc not even looking twice as the pathetic creature wriths on the ground spittle foam pouring out of his mouth as he is strangled to death. After that none of the other pathetic grubs attempt to even approach him. Walking straight into the middle of the camp Scridge walks straight for the biggest hut in the camp. Right as he is about to mount the main steps 12 cloaked goblins in a line dividing the steps from him appear. All heavily cloaked with only a greenish light emanating from their cloak hoods. " Be gone you abomination" " BEGONE!!". The cloaked goblins say as one as they hurl greenish fist of Waagh! Energy at Scridge before the fist even touches Scridge they all dissipate and disappear as if they had been washed away by water. Before the cloaked goblins could even react Scridge lifted his hand and red lighting spewed forth from it imolating the goblins as a whole burning their flesh till naught was left of them but dust. Without even a second more of a pause Scridge amounted the steps walking up into the Big Hut. Where the sounds of drinking roaring and other sounds could be heard. Walking straight up to the Big Boss who was a giant brute of some 15 hands tall. The boss turned and looked down at the goblin. His eyes nothing but red coals burning with the desire to maim rip and shred.

"Wat do you want eh little gobby!!" the war boss roared at the goblin who dared to intterupt his victory feast.

Not saying a word Scridge lifts up his hand in a out raised palm. Then deftly clenched it shut at the same moment the bosses head caved in as if struck by a mace.

Turning towards the crowd of green skins behind him Scridge rips of the cowl revealing his face. To have half of it be normal and the other half marred by a eight pointed star with the Orc skull brand set in the middle.

Slowly Scridge lets his actions set in then he ussures his command." PACK UP WE ALL LEAVE NOW". Before even one greenskin could protest Scridge blows off the heads of five random orcs. Which sent the rest rushing to comply with the orders.

From the distance a Raven watches on as the Waaagh! Moves deeper into the chaos wastes.


	2. Chapter 2

Darius looks over the field as his men charge the green skins line. For some reason the orks had not charged recklessly as is their way into the army of men but stood there in battle formation awaiting the order to attack.. Darius was not worried at all for his army outnumbered the green skins ten to one. And he had the great cannons being formed into lines to being bombardment of the rear enemy ranks. As the empire ranks enveloped the entirety of the enemy army. A dull rumble could be heard shaking the ground as if giant beast were running this way. Looking around at the ridge line Darius saw as shadows appeared all around the small valley. Bestial roars filled the air as he saw a mixed army of darkness running down the valley walls charging at his men. "CANNONS AND MUSKETEERS ABOUT FACE GIVE THESE MONSTERS THE TASTE OF SIGMARS BURNING STEEL!!!". Thousands of guns and cannons followed his command firing as soon as they were turned in the right direction. Thousands more bodies hit the ground as shot and flak tore through the enemy ranks but the horde charged forward. Bearing down on the beleaguered forces of the Empire. Finally being able to see what the attacking army was Darius was shocked to see a mixture of three different races as not only orcs charged but ogres and beastmen charged as well. Normally one would see these army tearing each other to shreds but now they had amassed into a giant horde and formed in the formality of ranks. That alone was a feat none of these races had achieved before. Slamming shut the visor on his plumed helm he wheeled his horse around to take a look at the battle being raged in the center of his army. Looking on he saw massive lumbering figures push their way tot the front orc lines these beast's skin was not green but dark red like blood and they were orcs to what you could see of them covered in armor as they were. He had only seen orcs that size as Warbosses what could it mean that there were so many of them gathered. Charging forward the small orc army charged on all sides attacking the empires ranks. Halberdiers were smashed aside as their weapons bent and splintered the points not even breaking through the armor of the giant red orcs. Albriet his lieutenant came galloping up to him streaked in gore and his horse in no better shape. "sir the battle is lost and we are surrounded on all sides once the outside forces engage us we are doomed what is your orders sir". Darius thought and the deathly realization hit him most if not all his forces were doomed. "form up all the knights and cavalry form into a spear formation with the infantry on the sides we must break through the enemies lines abandon the fight with the orcs in the center and abandon all the cannons. Spread the word if you don't keep up you die if we can not break through this encirclement we are all doomed". Albriet saluted and rode off spreading the orders to the captains and their troops. All the turned to face the enemy inwards and all cannons fired at the same time driving back the force in side his own. Giving the men time to disengage. The whole of Darius's army was formed into a wedge charging straight towards the Beastmen line the mighty Knights of the Panther at the front lines their lances lowered and their shields closed on their sides. The armies thundered towards each other. The world seemed to slow a moment as Darius sense were overwhelmed by the battle . "KNIGHTS FOR THE EMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two armies clashed together the horses tearing a path through the beastmen ranks as not even the mightiest of the beast could stand before the rush of the two hundred knights of the panther . Darius grappled for the reins as his lance was torn aside impaled in a the chest of a giant beastmen reaching back darius unsheathed his broadswords and began swinging at random at the enemies around him. He still led the charge to life making sure he angled his passing so that he could take down the biggest of his foes to lessen the strain on the forces behind him. The charge was progressing far but would it be enough even now the charge was slowing due to the sheer numbers of their enemy soon now the opposite side of the army would come crashing in and enveloping the charging army in its jaws of death. Darius shrugged off a clubbed blow to his back beheading the attacked and charged forward once more raising his sword his steed rearing into the air striking out at the foul creatures with steel hoofs. Doing as much damage to the beastmen horde as his rider was. A roar filled the air as the biggest beastmen yet charged towards Darius lifting his Axe in challenge Darius raised his sword into the air pointing it at the monster charging it but right before they were about to collide a lance stabbed forward from the left of Darius and pierced the monsters head killing it instantly its immense bulk snapping the metal weapon as it fell drained of life. Darius reined his charger in and looked at who had killed the thing it was his second Albriet. Panting the young man leaned onto the neck of his mount. The animal breathing just as heavily as its master. " Sir the infantry has been cutoff the enemies lines are too thick we cant breach them to save the infantry and then continue on what are your orders sir". Darius wheeled his horse about and looked at the army behind him almost all of the cavalry had survived but the infantry was entirely encircled even now he could see the enemy breaking through the circle and tearing into the center of it. " Sound the horns we must abandon the infantry " "But sir!" Albriet began to protest "BUT NOTHING WE CAN NOT SAVE THEM AND IF WE ALL DIE HERE WHO WILL WARN THE EMPIRE AS OF NOW WARNING THEM IS OF THE GREATEST IMPORTANCE". Darius roared back hot tears dripping through his helmet as the horns were sounded the cavalry broke through the lines of the beastmen and galloped off too safety leaving the imperial infantry to be slaughtered to the last man. The night was filled with the howls and roars and the screams of the tortured. As the army unseen before time settled down and camped. The remainder of the imperial army fleeing as fast as it could to empire lands.


End file.
